Modern automobiles comprise a plurality of auxiliary drive units. In particular electrically operated drive units, such as electric motors, are used for transfer case applications, engine cooling fan modules, operating windows, seat parts or other accessories in an automobile. In some applications, the operated device has to remain in the position which has been set up by the drive unit. For example, in transfer case application the electric motor with a holding break provides a torque to shift the transfer case to all required positions over its operating range, and further provides a holding torque required at any specific position. Furthermore, a window or a seat part is locked after the drive unit stops operating. Thus, the position of the window or the seat part cannot be changed by an external force and the respective element will remain in the desired position.
In order to provide locking properties, the electric motor is usually equipped with an additional breaking means. This additional breaking means has to be affixed to a housing of the motor. For this purpose, the motor and the breaking means require additional mounting elements to connect the motor and the breaking means. These additional mounting elements involve additional costs and effort when manufacturing the motor housing and the breaking unit. Further to this, such a device comprising a motor and additional breaking means leads to an overall large-sized.